The present disclosure relates to a low-profile drive-over conveyor assembly for use in moving grain and other particulate material. Grain and other particulate products are typically transported in vehicles known as “belly-dump” and/or “side-dump” trucks or in similarly functioning trailers. Such trucks or trailers open from the bottom and/or side of the grain hopper basin and empty their contents using the force of gravity. These trucks or trailers were originally designed to empty their contents into pits built into the ground. However, it often is not feasible for a pit to be excavated into the ground; thus, an alternative device is needed to receive the contents of such trucks or trailers. In a drive-over grain hopper for this purpose, a low profile is desired, since belly-dump and side-dump trucks and trailers are designed with low ground clearance. Additionally, it is advantageous if a drive-over grain hopper is capable of moving large amounts of grain in order to facilitate rapid unloading of such trucks or trailers.